


Comfort

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader-Insert, Spoilers season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Stiles and Malia break up and you're there for him.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Comfort

You had almost jumped of joy when you heard the news. Stiles and Malia had broken up. Although your joy was short-lived as you realized that these were your friends, and you were being happy over their break up which most likely didn’t exactly bring a smile to their faces. 

So you kept it down, and giving them an apologetic look whenever you saw them together, showing them both you were there for them. Most of all you were there for Stiles though, being a lot closer with the lanky teenager than Malia it was only natural. 

You smiled down at Stiles sleeping form on your couch, his head on your chest. He had arrived at your house a few hours ago, stressed and out of it as he didn’t want to go home. 

Since at home, there was no one and the house seemed emptier than before. His dad was still in the hospital and the truth was even more evident for him when his dad wasn’t there. So he had come here, and you had let him in without a second thought. 

You had stayed with him until he fell asleep, patting his hair over and over again as he shed a few tears. This was what he needed now. Comfort and the opportunity to let it all out. And even though there was nothing more you wanted to do than to cradle him in your arms, the words you had been dying to tell him since you heard about him and Malia’s break up wanted nothing but to burst out of your mouth. 

But you couldn’t. Not when everything he needed right now was someone being there for him, believing in him and supporting him. 

He didn’t need more feelings added to those he already was dealing with. And you were going to respect that until the time was right.


End file.
